Sequel to Yuri's Angel
by Elenor Gray
Summary: This is the second part of the story Yuri's Angel. Yuri needed to make Victor his and Victor needed to give himself over to someone he can finally trust.


**Disclaimer: 'Yuri on Ice' doesn't belong to me…**

 **Warning: Boy x Boy. Don't like, don't read.**

 **M Rated: 18+ content,**

 **Thank you for all those who reviewed Yuri's Angel. Reviews give me encouragement to write and here is the Sequel as promised.**

 **Special thanks to my beta, HikarisDream because of whom I was able to complete this. Arigatou, for all the compliments and inspiration.**

 **Sequel to Yuri's Angel**

"What I'm intrigued about is how come you're matching my height Yuuri? How did you grow taller suddenly?" Yuri smirked at that….. Scratch that….. Yuri actually smirked at him… Victor was shocked, there was the Eros side of him. It would probably be the death of him. His heart positively thundered at the sight. Oh, how he wanted to eat that smirk off his face. Yuri was surprising him a lot today.

"Why are you looking so surprised?" Yuri asked brow furrowing. Victor always made him self-conscious.

"Well, is it just me, or have you grown a lot sexier?" Victor laughed a little and winked "it turns me on." He replied with amusement in his eyes.

"Victor, stop teasing me." Cheeks reddening, he rubbed the brink of his nose to compose himself; the action caused Victor to laugh again. Seeing Victor laughing, made him chuckle a little too _Victor is such a tease,_ Yuri thought. He let his breath out and continued "Well our height difference has always irked me. It's not that I don't like looking up to you. I have always and will always look up to you." He took a deep breath "but for once I wanted to…" he paused thinking "to look at you like an equal, I wanted to look straight in your eyes." He locked Victor with an intense gaze, "When you look at me, I want to be the only one in your field of vision." his brown orbs shimmering with hidden delight. "I want you to stop seeing me as a child and I guess I want to be someone worthy of you."

"Adorable and sexy" Victor returned his gaze taking both of Yuri's hands in his, eyes glistening with pleasure. _How can someone be so cute and yet so erotic?_ he mused inwardly, he had to apply a lot of self-control around this Yuri, he continued "But the question remains, how did you do it?"

"I had special custom made shoes." He pointed at his black boots, they had heighted soles and flattened heels designed in such a way as to elevate a person without being too noticeable. "I have noticed that I match your height when I'm wearing the skates, and that gives me a lot of confidence and I can look straight into your eyes." He touched his forehead with Victors peering into those blue orbs that always took his breath away "and I must admit that looking in your eyes like this, it makes me feel the same as when I dance on Eros." He lifted his hand and gently brushed his fingers along the pale skin of that sculpted face and tucked the strands of hair falling in front of Victor's eye behind his ears, fixing a penetrating gaze into those orbs which reminded him of sun kissed sky and immense sea. "I want you to look at me and me alone. I don't like that you're able to look past me." His own eyes gleaming with warmth, "I love my moonlight brightening the world but what I've become addicted to is My angel, shining his light on me. Your eyes take my breath away."

All Victor could see was Yuri's eyes and the pure, gentle look with which they regarded him and he felt like they gazed into his soul. He could feel the warmth of the fingers that lingered in his hair behind his ear where Yuri had tucked it. His felt the flush rising to his face, saw Yuri's eyes widening in surprise, wonder shining in those eyes, the eyes that made him feel undone. What a torment this man was for him. "Yuri…" This man made him feel emotions he was not familiar with, he made him lose his composure. Victor Nikiforov was never flustered by anyone except by this man. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Yuri's shoulder, hiding his embarrassment. "Why do you affect me like this Yuri?" he moaned taking a deep breath. "You've surprised me in so many ways now that I think you won't be able to surprise me anymore, and then you go and say something like this." Still with his face hidden, his voice faltering a little, he continued "I have found out that you will be the undoing of me." He wrapped one of his arms around Yuri still keeping his head on Yuri's shoulder "I can't take my eyes off you when you are in my sight, I'm unable to look anywhere else, you make me forget everything, I'm not capable of looking past you, Yuri Katsuki." He paused his hand fisting the back of Yuri's shirt, "get that into that thick skull of yours. Stop thinking so lowly of yourself." He picked himself up to touch their foreheads again his breaths shallow. "and just when I think I can't fall any harder for you, you do something to make me love you even more."

Yuri saw raw emotions swirling in those blue orbs. He saw Victor revealing his soul for him and knew that no one else in the world had seen Victor Nikiforov like this. Victor had always been a playboy, a heartbreaker, most eligible bachelor in the world. This vulnerable man standing in front of him was a privilege only meant for his eyes. It made him feel honored and humbled. _"I'm so stupid"_ Yuri contemplated. It was his turn to reassure Victor. Words wouldn't be able to show the gratitude that he felt.

Tangling both his hands in soft grey hair, he tilted Victor's head a little towards himself and as he kissed him, he saw Victor's eyes close at the touch, while Yuri's eyes closed of their own accord. The kiss was slow and sensual. He didn't want to hurry and he wanted to feel Victor's lips, lips that taunted him, lips that smirked oh..so sensationally, lips that smiled at him hauntingly. _"So soft"_ he thought. He couldn't get enough.

In all of their kisses up till now it was Victor who leaded. Victor was not taking the lead this time though, he was letting Yuri set the pace. He kissed those lips softly, gently sucking on the bottom lip taking in the taste that was purely Victor. He opened his eyes a little to see that face, their eyes met and it felt like an electric surge, shocking, intoxicating. Victor was kissing him back, but still letting him take control, giving himself to Yuri. He felt his heart skip a beat at the gesture and he felt a lump forming in his throat. Victor was abandoning himself to him.

His throat constricted with unbidden emotions and gently brushed his tongue against those lips and gave a gentle tug as if asking for permission. He felt Victor parting his lips and Yuri let his tongue enter that divine cavern, moving slowly like he wanted to worship it. Victor's taste and his scent - it was addicting; making him feel dizzy. His heart was burning with desire and he shuddered, feeling warm hands come around and hold him; his own buried in the soft grey hair, fisting it as their tongues moved in a slow dance.

Yuri had never been intimate with anyone in his whole life, it was so new and yet so perfect. His senses had gone in an overdrive. The way his heart was thundering it would definitely explode. These sensations were driving him crazy, the pleasure was agonizing. He was going to faint soon, if he didn't stop. When the kiss finally broke both of them were panting harshly; their foreheads touching and breaths mingling.

Victor looked ravishing with cheeks dusted pink and heavily lidded eyes. Yuri felt his breath hitch at the sight. That was when his brain finally started to comprehend what he had done. He had kissed Victor…. Oh my God… He had kissed Victor….. It was not like any other kiss they had shared. Yuri felt a full flush rising to his cheeks. He closed his eyes, utterly mortified.

Victor had kissed many times in his life, but never had he felt anything like he felt in this kiss that they shared. It was mind blowing. When he finally got his breath back, Victor saw Yuri with his eyes closed and face flushed red. "Yuri…" he began breathless, this made the youth startle and his eyes snapped open, but rather than looking at him, Yuri fixed his eyes at a neutral spot on the floor.

Yuri was having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that he had done something so bold. Although he had become used to being intimate with Victor and it was not the first time they had done it. But he was still a novice at kissing and he couldn't contemplate if Victor liked it or thought of him as a lousy kisser. He feared the fact that he might have screwed up and made a complete fool of himself. He felt so abashed he wished the ground would open and swallow him whole. How could he meet those eyes after that kiss?

"Where did that come from?" Victor asked hoarsely, if possible this turned the younger man even redder, distancing himself a little from his coach and avoiding eye contact. No matter how close they had become, this hesitance in the younger man remained. He had two sides to him and both were alluring. The shy as well as the bold. "Yuri, look at me."

Yuri felt a hand cupping and lifting his chin, forcing him to look up. He braved a hesitant glance at Victor. "V-Victor….." stuttering he bit his lip "I….." fumbling with words and flushing from ear to ear, "did you…" he mumbled something incoherent.

"What are you saying, Yuri?" Victor tilted his head a little looking at Yuri. "If you want me to look at you like an equal then you have to become more self-confident. Become the man I can be devoted to." Yuri had a strong side to him, he needed to understand that.

Yuri took a deep breath; Victor was right he needed to gather his nerves. "I'm sorry Victor, I know I'm disappointing in many ways." He said relaxing his hands which he didn't know when he had balled into fists. "I just wanted to know….." he started, hesitantly scratching the side of his face which was still pink "did you…..like it?"

Victor wanted to laugh it was so endearing. Yuri was asking for reassurance. If only he knew how potent his Eros side was. "Yuuri….." he said, his name prolonging the u like he always did, and winked at him "Do you want me to give you a score on the kiss?" he put one finger on his lips like he was thinking, while his eyes twinkled with mischievousness. That made Yuri fidget a little. "Why don't we have an encore and this time you observe for yourself?" smirking he turned facing the other way from Yuri. He knew Yuri would be blushing madly by now so he turned back adding, "I wouldn't mind."

What he saw made him a bit uncertain though, Yuri was smiling, his eyes were hidden by the bangs falling on them a light blush was visible underneath, but he was smiling. It was not the nervous smile that he gave before, but a genuine smile of happiness. Victor would lie if he said it didn't amaze him a little. He turned the other way hiding the fact that he was thrown, just when he thought that he had the better of him. This man never failed to surprise him.

Victor felt arms wrapping around him from behind and he felt Yuri's breath tickle his ear, "Did you really like it that much, Victor?" the arms looped around his waist and pulled him flush against Yuri's chest. "It's a first that Victor Nikiforov is side stepping a question." He placed his hands just above his heart, he felt the erratic beat under them. "It makes me truly happy that I make you feel this way." He could see pink tinting that sculpted face again. "You know Victor you're exquisite, a true master piece. I love everything about you and I want everything with you to be perfect. I don't want to disappoint you ever." Breathing unevenly, he continued "I have never kissed anyone like that before. I was uncertain how to do it so I guess I just let my instincts take over. It was my first time and I wanted it to be perfect." Resting his chin on Victors shoulder "You always manage to mystify me, I never had the self-confidence like you have, but I will build it." Turning, he brushed his lips gently against that slender neck, it was a feather light touch and this time he felt the light shiver that passed through Victor and he saw how his eyes went half-mast. "I don't know if I succeeded or not because, somehow everything I do, seems lousy, paralleled to, how you do it." his breath ghosting Victor's ear "You look erotic even when you are being completely silly and immature." His voice faltered a little, "Tell you the truth, sometimes all of this seems just like a dream and I feel like I'm going to wake up and you'll vanish. I want to never let you go, if this is a dream I never want to wake up." He tightened his hold on the other burying his nose in the soft grey locks.

To say these words and actions had Victor out of his mind, was an understatement. He was having a hard time just catching his breath, it was not merely due to the physical touch that he felt this way, it was Yuri's raw emotions that managed to undo him. "How can you be so sensational and vulnerable at the same time, Yuri?" he gently loosened the hands holding him and turned to face Yuri. "Do you remember when I came to Hasetsu, I told you that you might find an alluring side of you that you are unaware of? I wasn't wrong, was I? You really are enchanting" he heaved a sigh "I wish you could see yourself with my eyes. You have become the personification of Eros, a side of you that you were oblivious of." He wanted Yuri to realize this "When you do these things to me it just makes me want to ravish you. Do you even realize the effect you have on me?" he took a deep breath, looking deep into those dark irises that captivated him "Are you blind? Can't you see the influence you have on me?" the desperation in his voice shook Yuri "You say it was your first time kissing someone so intimately and I know you tell the truth, but I know this too" this man mesmerized him, "You are an incredible kisser. You are unaware of so many things about you." He took a couple of paces and placed his hand on the back of sofa to support himself, running his other hand through his hair pushing it back exasperated.

Yuri couldn't understand, why it mattered so much, those words, he felt his heart would explode of the sheer delight. It amused him a little, too 'so there was a delicate side of the playboy, too.' It was a great source of pride that Victor had given him such trust to show him his vulnerable side. His fiancé was not just the ice prince everyone thought him to be. His fiancé…. he let the words roll in his head, how good does it sound, he considered. Victor had the same fragile heart as everyone else, he also felt flustered and nervous sometimes. Why not take advantage of the mood then? he deliberated, smiling inwardly. "So were you really serious about the encore or it was a joke only?" he began, playfulness evident in his voice. "So I can observe for myself."

Blue eyes widened, was Yuri trying to tease him? Yes…. he was, he could see the smile tugging at the corners of that mouth, while Yuri's eyes twinkled with glee. Who thought a day would come when Yuri would be teasing him? This has gone too far; it needs to be stopped. No one gets away with teasing Victor Nikiforov. "Are you trying to tease me, Yuuri?" he tilted his head to one side, winked (prolonging the u in Yuri like he always did) and snorted, "Observe…. my ass …."

"Really?... Should I?" Yuri didn't know why he said that but it spilled out of his mouth in the spur of the moment, "Well…It's very nice." he mentally patted himself on the back at the comment.

It took a moment for the words to register in Victors head. "You…impudent little….." he made a grab for the youth which Yuri easily evaded and snickered. "I'm going to get you back for this." He ran at Yuri and it turned into a full blown chase.

Yuri was sniggering, running around the furniture keeping something between him and Victor, while Victor was trying to catch the youth. They were running in circles around the stuff one trying to catch and the other trying to evade. Victor just managed to get a hand on his cloak and pulled, but Yuri quickly untied the clasp of the cloak and let it fall and Victor fell backwards on the carpet due to the impact of the pull, clutching the cloak in his hand. "Is it too much for you, old man…?" Yuri smiled cheekily, "we can stop if you like."

Victor just huffed and folded his arms looking annoyed. The nerve of that little brat challenging him. A revenge was in motion.

Looking at Victor, who was silent he felt a pang of guilt. Maybe he had upset the other enough and should stop now, he had ruined the mood. "Sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you." Yuri offered his hand to other male. "Let's stop."

When he took the hand his aggravated expression changed to a devilish smirk, which Yuri noticed too late and was hauled falling with an "oooomph" completely winded, on top of the other male. Before he could register what was happening he felt nimble fingers at his sides tickling him. The attack was so sudden that he positively shrieked with laughter. "Ahhahaahhaaaaa…" Yuri cackled with mirth due to the tickling, trying to catch the wrists of the other while he howled with laughter. "V-vic-tor….. aaahahaahaa.….stop…st—op… haahaahaaahaha…." Trying in vain to stop those hands.

Someone had told him once that if defense doesn't work go for the attack. Unable to catch the hands he decided to retaliate. He tickled Victor. The hands stopped momentarily and there was a yelp… 'Score, Yuri made a victory sign mentally' and then they were rolling on the carpet and a tickle fight had ensued. Laughter poured like rain from their lips as they fought both trying to get the better of the other.

Finally exhausted they stopped still shaking with laughter. Yuri sat up and clutched his side eyes damp with tears of mirth while Victor was sprawled on the floor trying to catch his breath. "To answer….your question…. No, I wasn't joking Yuri." He looked at the ceiling with glassy eyes and his voice was still wheezy after laughing so much.

That got Yuri's attention, and when he caught up with what it implied, he blinked. Did that mean what he thought it meant?

Victor was slightly disheveled; his light hair cascading in a pool around his face breaths coming in pants as he tried to control his breathing. He was beauty incarnate. Yuri felt his breath catch at the sight.

Bending down and turning towards him, he found the others hands and laced their fingers together. Lowering himself, he hovered over that face gazing into the fathomless blue pools locked on him, drowning himself. The dark locks fell down around his face just slightly tickling the other, their upper bodies touching. Yuri could feel the warmth of the other seeping through the fabric and he saw the blue irises darkening, his own heart beating erratically filled with desire. Unable to stop himself, he kissed those sinfully soft lips, shuddering at the touch.

Arms laying at his sides, fingers laced with the others, the kiss deepened as their tongues did a slow sensual dance exploring each other. Wow, he had missed that. Tugging the hands, Victor brought the other impossibly closer while he hummed into the kiss. Being near Yuri made him forget everything, never wanting to let him go.

When the kiss finally ceased as the need for oxygen became too much both of them, they were panting harshly. Yuri's mind was in a haze and when he finally got some semblance back, he realized the position they were in. He was lying on top of the other, his head buried in his nape, bodies flushed together, and limbs in tangle. A blush threatened to form with full force as he contemplated his situation. He pushed himself up taking support on their linked hands and gently tried to disentangle himself. The action caused his nether regions to rub against Victor in most delicious of ways. Pleasure coursed through his veins and he moaned at the feeling, his eyes closing. He felt the shudder pass through the other as fingers clenched against his, holding him in place. He could sense himself getting hard and he could feel the action had the same effect on Victor.

To the world, Victor was carefree fun loving guy. He believed he had to be perfect for everyone, otherwise no one would love him. He was never open with his emotions, hiding behind the mask of cheerfulness. Always he had to do something in order to gain peoples affection, which he thought was only possible by being successful and flashy. Yuri was the only one whom he had opened up to and allowed all his imperfections to be seen, because Yuri had given him unconditional love. A love he never knew before. He could see the passion burning in the brown orbs as Yuri looked at him, enthralled and it made his heart ache. "Stay…" was all he managed to say.

Yuri looked at that face. The face that had been haunting his dreams for years…. Could this be real? The close proximity was having a rather heated impact on him. Unable to stop himself he bent down and kissed the pale neck reveling in the reaction it produced in the other male. Carefully he trailed kisses along that jawline and sucked at the earlobe. "I'm dreaming….."

He felt fingers disentangling form his hands and Victor's hand came up to cup his cheek. "No, you are not…" he lent into the touch, Victor was looking at him with an endearing smile his eyes glassy. "Do you remember I asked you to show me what Eros meant to you? Well now is your chance. Show, me Yuri. Don't hold yourself back."

Supporting himself on his arms Yuri looked at the man who had changed his world. The diamonds of his circlet glittered in the soft light of the room. Grey hairs framed his glowing face while his eyes betrayed all the sensations he felt. He looked out of this world, divine…. Yuri wanted to engrave this image forever in his mind….. An angel….. "V-Victor….. I won't be able to stop myself if this goes any further. I have dreamed of you for all my life…..", he himself felt so hot he felt feverish. "This is still so unreal for me…" He felt himself being forcefully pulled and his lips smashed against the others in a heated kiss.

"Feel me…." Victor panted between the kiss "do I seem unreal to you?" and as he deepened the kiss, his hands came up to undo the buttons of Yuri's shirt and trace along the smooth chest. Yuri moaned into the kiss at the feeling. He felt Victor tugging at the shirt to remove it and broke the kiss to let him remove it and throw it aside.

Red highlighting the pale cheeks, lips slightly apart and wet, eyes glossed over after the kiss; Victor looked completely captivating. Yuri felt all his insecurities flying out of the window. He brought his hands to the grey hair and let his fingers cress the soft locks coming to rest on the circlet. Very gently, he raised his head carefully and removed it, putting it aside. He bent down and kissed the forehead, moving down he kissed the blue orbs trailing kisses along the cheeks and jawline; coming to rest at the nape, he gently sucked at the pulse point, eliciting a delicious moan.

Shakily, he brought his hands to unzip Victor's shirt, and looked at the other as if silently asking for permission. Victor pulled himself up, supporting himself on Yuri, and encouraged him to take the shirt off him. Yuri felt engrossed as he trailed his hands on that body, ghosting on the skin like a breath, mapping it caressing it drinking in each and every detail.

Victor felt his nerves igniting where the warm fingers touched him and he saw the look in Yuri's eyes... it was desire bordering on worship. Did he doubt what he saw? No... He was burning, burning from the attention focused on him and he knew he had been seduced... Seduced by this man. He would risk everything for him. Up till now he'd had no one he wished to bind himself to., but this man made him feel a strong urge to be bonded, to make him his own and to give himself to him. Victor had never loved someone. He had never found the urge but now this sentiment was threatening to overwhelm him. "Yuri…" he called him, breaking the trance. The brown orbs looked at him with such a reverence that it set his heart on fire. "I need you. Take me, make me yours."

Yuri couldn't believe what he had heard. He pinched his nose hard. "Ouch…. Okay….. not dreaming, this is…..real!" disbelief shining in his eyes and his voice incredulous.

Victor was frustrated by this, what an irony, he had fallen, hopelessly, for this insecure, self-doubting idiot. He decided to take matters into his own hands and arched, causing a delicious friction between them making the younger male gasp and shudder against him, barely supporting himself on his arms. "Does it feel real enough?" he was impossibly hard. "Did you dream of me, Yuri? I'm flattered, what kind of dreams were those?" placing a finger to his lips "I wonder. Did I do this in your dreams?" and he arched again which made their hard on rub again and this time Yuri's arms gave away and he fell panting on top of him, their bare chests touching each other, creating another pleasurable friction which made him moan.

"V-Victor, stop….. please stop….." Yuri had his head buried in the crook of that elegant neck. He could feel the thunder of others heartbeat under him.

"No, I'm not going to… unless… you do something about it, as you are the one who caused it." hands came to hold him around his shoulders, "I'm not used to be denied what I want and I want you. Don't make me say this again. It's an order not a request."

Yuri heard the demand in that voice, and felt himself turned on to the breaking point. "We have to get up Victor." He whispered in the crook of his neck.

"Don't tell me you want to stop now." It was infuriating. "Haven't I made myself clear, I don't want to stop." He squeezed the arms painfully.

Yuri breathed in deeply, trying to control his erratic heart "Hai, I heard you the first time." inhaling the scent of Victor, calming himself. "Sorry, I didn't mean that, I mean we have to move." He kissed the neckline apologizing "Not here, bedroom."

"I don't care, Yuri." He huffed exasperated. "I don't want to move anywhere." He was going to lose his control soon.

"I know, you don't, but I do. Do you think it is easy for me?" He picked himself up on his hands and fixed his gaze on the blue pools gleaming with uncontrolled desire and lust. It was a wonder how he didn't lose it there and then, "You do realize by now that this is my first time and I will remember this for the rest of my life?" He pressed a chaste kiss on the damp lips. "Please, it's my wish."

How could Victor say no to that? He let Yuri's arms, which up to now he'd been holding in a death grip, loose. "You are so infuriating sometimes. Do you know that?"

Yuri picked himself up, reluctantly offering his hand to the other. Victor immediately missed the warmth, but got up and followed Yuri.

As soon as they reached the room and the door closed, he let all pretenses go and just grabbed the younger male and kissed him while his hands fumbled with the belt opening. He was impatient now. He pulled the zipper and took the pants off him, his hands resting around his waist while he deepened the kiss.

Stepping out of his shoes, Yuri let the pants be pulled off himself, leaving him in underwear. Thanks to the onsen experiences, he had stopped feeling embarrassed every time he had to be naked in front of Victor. Yuri unsteadily brought his hands to Victor's belt, unbuckling it he traced his fingers along the line. He felt the light moan at the action, the hold on his waist increased and he was pulled into another fiery kiss. Yuri returned the kiss, moving towards the bed as he opened Victors pants and let them pool at his feet. He broke the kiss to warn the other, but Victor was not relenting and unbalanced by the pants they fell in a tangle of limbs on the bed.

Yuri laughed. "A little impatient aren't we?" he chuckled, breathless from the kiss.

"Well, if I am it's your fault" came the retort. He saw Yuri get up, a smile playing on his lips as he bent down and removed the shoes form his feet as well as the offending pants. He gasped in surprise as he felt Yuri holding his feet as he kissed both his ankles, the lips lingering there longer than necessary. His nerves tingled where those lips had touched him and he felt the heat travel to his crotch making him breathless. Then he felt Yuri get up and move away. "Where do you think you are going?" he grabbed his hand.

Yuri brought the knuckles to his lips and kissed them. "A little patience, please. Haven't you heard patience is virtue?" Gently releasing the hand Yuri got up and moved towards the other side of the room. He saw the eyes follow him as he got something out of the drawer and brought it with him. Putting it towards the side he saw the sight in front of him. Victor was sprawled on the bed his breathing labored, eyes unsettled. A vision to behold. He found it unbearable, the lust, the hunger he felt coiling inside him.

Victor saw Yuri eyes darken with unbridled lust. "I'm hopeless when it comes to you." Yuri admitted as he got on the bed and straddled him. When he bent down, his burning chest met Victor's warm one and he kissed him desperately.

Deepening the kiss, Victor let his hands wander on the pale chest and he pinched the nipples causing Yuri to gasp and break the kiss breathless. "You like that." amusement lit the blue orbs.

He saw a blush streaking along those cheeks at his comment, but when Yuri looked at him for an instant it seemed like his eyes were sad, but the look passed and was replaced by pure affection. Maybe it's the trick of the light, he thought. "You are everything to me, Victor. Everything." He kissed the pale neck, lightly sucking at the pulse point, distracting Victor, while he opened the container he had brought and dipped his fingers in it. Kissing the shoulder, he moved to the chest, making the other tremble. Warming the liquid in his fingers, he brought his hands up and touched the shoulders, massaging them lightly. He looked in those eyes silently questioning and felt Victor bury his hands in his hairs, reassuring him by tightening his grip whenever he touched a soft spot. While he moved downwards kissing and sucked the nipples, making him shudder and gasp in pleasure. He dipped his tongue and trailed along the smooth chest coming to gently dip in his belly button. Meanwhile his fingers massaged oil on the chest and circled the nipples. The hands left his hair, gripping the sheets and Victor shivered in pleasure.

"God, Yuri." He was dying….. dying from the intense pleasure. Those cunning hands and wicked tongue were undoing him. His skin seemed to burn where the oil touched him making every sensation double.

Encouraged by the response his actions produced, Yuri moved downwards positioning himself between Victor's legs and he traced his tongue along the band of his boxers. Hooking his fingers in the band, he looked for a wordless approval from those eyes. At the nod he received, he removed the last piece of garment and threw it aside. He kissed along the hipline gently sucking at the dip. Putting some more oil on his hands, he massaged along the hipline and the thighs. While he positioned himself on the straining cock blowing on it he licked the tip tasting the precum and felt the tremor it produced. He gave a light suck humming around the tip and moving his tongue from base to tip, he licked it.

Victor felt his breath becoming steadily labored, he groaned. "Stop teasing…." he hauled Yuri up for another bruising kiss.

"Hai." Panting after the kiss he slowly lowered himself to the straining member and gave an experimental suck. Engulfing the length, he moved to create a rhythm and he let his tongue roll around the length playing with it.

Up until now Victor had controlled his breathing, but now engulfed in the tight heat, traitorous moans escaped him and his body racked with pleasure at the onslaught of the nimble tongue. He fisted his hands in the sheets to stop himself from bucking into the heat. He felt his orgasm approaching as the brunette bobbed his head up and down sucking on his length. "Yuri…..stop-p…." his vision was blurring, "I-I'm…. going….. t-to…" he felt himself break. "Come… ahhh…" stars came into his field of vision as he rode his orgasm while Yuri milked him. Hiding his eyes behind his arm Victor tried to slow his breathing.

When he finally managed to focus his eyes, he saw Yuri staring at him with strange look in his eyes. Like he was burning this memory in his mind to keep forever. Why was Yuri looking at him like that? This time he could see it clearly, that look, so he had not imagined it after all. The look of despair he was trying to keep hidden behind the unconditional love in those eyes. It unsettled him a little.

To Yuri it felt like a vision, if he would close his eyes everything would disappear. He looked at that face below him, flushed and coming down from the high, eyes glossed over, lips pink from the kissing, panting as he tried to control his breathing. Was this real? Fingers ghosting over that pink cheek, he tucked the strands of hair back. He wanted to make sure this was actual and not just an image created by his treacherous mind and whispered. "Beautiful… a vision come to life." The prospect scaring him a little making him tremble.

Victor felt the youth trembling only just holding himself up, his hands clenching in the sheets at his sides, eyes filled with anguish and he felt concerned. "Yuri, what's wrong?" Gently removing the fingers clenched in the sheets, he kissed them, lacing them with his own. "Please tell me…. I hate it when you hide things from me."

"Victor, I love you….. I love you so much….. So much, that it scares me." Yuri never thought he could admit it aloud, but being like this with Victor made all his uncertainties rear their ugly head like a snake poisoning him. "I can easily sell my soul for you." Brushing his lips against his in a soft kiss. "I don't know what a person like you sees in someone like me? You are so stunning, captivating, everyone wants you. I'm a nobody…an ordinary person. I'm still amazed at that a person like you can love… hell…. even think about someone like me." For most of his life Yuri had idolized him and now that fantasy had materialized for him. "I'm scared of losing you. If you leave me, I'll be devastated and broken beyond repair." He cupped the cheek letting his hand linger.

Victor understood how difficult it was for Yuri to say those words. Revealing your soul and offering it to someone else who could easily tear it apart, it required a courage he didn't have yet. He was being given a gift, a deadly gift that could shatter Yuri if he desired and yet Yuri offered it to him freely although he knew it could cost him his life. He could see the bittersweet emotions swirling in Yuri's eyes and he felt overcome with a nameless emotion. Only this man was capable of pulling at his heart strings the way he did. He was touched to the core of his being. He felt himself melting into the touch of the warm hand and his eyes closed. He understood now, he could let go of the façade that he kept up for the world. This man was his life, his love, his reason in the world. "Bind me to yourself then, chain me to your soul, make me yours." This was the only way of showing his love and trust in return of the trust he had received. "Take me, I want you as much as you want me."

These words made him feel precious, loved on the same level as he felt for the other. He knew Victor Nikiforov was not the kind of man to give away control easily. By surrendering himself to him, he was making Yuri his slave. He was going to lose his lucidity soon, he felt breathless with need. He rocked against Victor shaking at the contact and making the other arch in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around him and lifting him a little off the bed, brought him in for a deep kiss. "Flip over" he panted breathless after the kiss.

"Huh?"….. blue eyes looked at him unfocussed.

"Flip over, on your chest." He gently nudged him and made him turn over exposing his back.

Victor felt a nose buried in his hair and felt a kiss being placed on his neck as Yuri settled on his thighs. Kisses were being showered on his shoulders along his spine as he felt the oiled fingers massaging him. Gentle hands moved on him from neck to shoulders, relaxing his muscles and while the lips kissed his lower back, a tongue dipping in the hollow gently sucking it, he arched breathlessly into the touch, his hands gripping the pillow. The hands kept on massaging him along the spine to his back unknotting the muscles in his back coming lower. His skin felt extremely sensitive where the oil touched him and he moaned at the feeling. He was impossibly aroused. He felt the comfortable weight remove itself from his thighs, settling between them and skilled fingers massaging his sides while the lips kissed and sucked at his hips and moved towards his thighs, trailing kisses along the way. He felt the nimble fingers massaging his hips coming to his inner thighs. Yuri parted the cheeks and let a slicked finger pass over the hole caressing it and blew on it. Victor choked on a scream as his whole body jolted in surprise. He turned around and pulled Yuri into a fierce kiss. "Didn't I tell you to stop teasing?" he panted breathing heavily.

"But I thought you liked it…" frowned Yuri. "Or at least your body did."

"I can't wait anymore. Get on with it or I'll do it myself." He gripped Yuri's erection and squeezed it, eliciting a gasp.

"Why do you always have to be the boss Victor?" a huff escaped his lips. "Don't start being pushy now." He brushed his lips along his brow sighing. "I know you are enjoying this as much as I am. Let me do it my way."

Victor was thinking of a retort, he really was…..but it died on his lips as his legs were pushed apart exposing his hole and Yuri licked him, a strangled moan escaped his lips and his eyes widening. Then without a warning the wet muscle entered him and he had to bite his lips to stop himself from screaming as Yuri prepared him with that wicked tongue. He was seeing flashes of white, obscuring his vision as the intense pleasure built up. "Stop-p…S-top…or I'll…." The tongue was gone.

Yuri was near the edge by now as he picked himself up he slicked his fingers with the oil and brought them to that hole. Brown eyes locked with blue. "Are you sure?" he looked at him intently, "I don't want you regretting this later. We can still switch if you want that."

If he had energy Victor would've hit him, but strangely his arms felt weak and his mind seemed hazy after the treatment he had received. Argument was beyond him at this point, his need was too great. "Do it."

Taking a deep breath, Yuri pushed the first finger in, circling it around he added another and scissored them. He saw a look of slight discomfort pass on that face and bent down to kiss Victor as he added a third finger, probing him, relaxing his muscles and as he brushed a spot inside it, he saw blue eyes snapping shut as Victor bit him drawing blood. He broke the kiss to look at him. Blue eyes were glazed over unseeing.

It hadn't been uncomfortable at all when Yuri had probed him a bit strange but not uncomfortable. His nerve endings were tingling from the earlier rimming, the slick digits entering him and giving him that friction again had been heavenly and then Yuri had brushed a spot in him which had caused the stars to burst in his vision, it had been a complete bliss.

Yuri slowly extracted his fingers and applied a generous amounts of oil to his length positioning himself. "Are you ready?" He asked. He had to make sure his lover was comfortable. He received a shaky nod and Victor just averted his gaze as he gave his consent. Victor was shaking and his breaths were coming in pants, he seemed bothered. Yuri bent down and made him look into his eyes. "Victor, what's the matter?"

When Yuri removed his fingers it had felt like a strange loss. But then Yuri aligned himself at his entrance, he quavered with anticipation and worry. This was it something that would leave him completely open and vulnerable. Yuri had already crossed all the barriers he thought he had placed on himself. This was the last and the final thing left between them. "Nothing, carry on." He told Yuri but he closed his eyes, he couldn't look at Yuri right now, he couldn't meet his eyes. He couldn't voice his fears that he might shatter the perfect image that Yuri had of him, in his mind. Yuri was saying something so he composed himself and schooled his expression before opening his eyes.

"Victor please tell me. Something definitely is the matter, I can feel it." Victor had opened his eyes at this but there was something in those eyes now that had not been there before, a guarded almost distant expression which didn't belong there. "Did I do something wrong? Please don't look at me like that." His voice was laced with distress and concern. "I did something wrong, didn't I? I told you we can switch if you're not comfortable." He straightened his arms and raised himself on his fists to stop himself from quivering. Here he was thinking he would make Victor feel loved and adored and he had succeeded in making him upset instead. He felt like the worst human being on the planet. "I'm sorry, I told you this is my first time, I have zero experience in this and we can stop if you want that. Please tell me."

God this was his Yuri exactly. He would think everything was his fault rather than believing it could be Victor's. Something rose inside Victor, a strange feeling of relief, the sentiment was mutual. Yuri felt as vulnerable as him, he was not the only one with fears here. His chest felt tight at the emotions that reeled through his entire being, he should never have closed himself off. He knew now what he wanted and a laugh bubbled inside him, making him smile openly, releasing the tension built inside him. "No, Yuri. I'm sorry. It was not your fault, I was anxious. Why do you always believe you're wrong? Do you think I don't have any flaws?" he raised his hand fisting lightly in the hair at the nape of Yuri's neck and he brought him down not near enough for a kiss but near enough that he could feel Yuri's breath on his lips as he gazed into his eyes. "I have them too you know."

Yuri gave him a disbelieving look, "Victor…." he couldn't think of Victor as anything other than perfection at its best. "You don't have any flaws. No one's more perfect than you are." It was ridiculous thought. "Believe me, I have spent half of my lifetime watching you." The tenderness was back in those darkened blues at his words.

"Yuri, I want this." his tone was sincere and his expression tranquil as he looked at Yuri. "Please, promise to take care of me."

He understood what the words meant. Victor wanted assurance. "Victor, I would always be yours, I belong with you now." He could wish for nothing more.

Victor regarded the eyes looking at him fervently, looking at him reverently and he let himself go. "Yuri enter me now, don't make me wait any more." He finally brought him down removing the little space between them, to devour him in a deep kiss.

Breaking the kiss and holding himself on his hands, Yuri slowly let himself enter the tight heat, snapping his eyes shut at the intense feeling. "Oh God." He moaned and he saw Victor's hands clenching the sheets. He stopped himself halfway to give him time to adjust, as he didn't want to hurt him. "Are you ok?" Yuri looked concerned, his voice shaking. He looked into those deep blues and the raging passion that they held….for him….he could have happily died in this moment.

"You're too slow." Victor grabbed Yuri's hips and pulled him in, making him enter fully and causing both of them to gasp. "Now, Move." he demanded "I'm not made of glass."

It was a dying sensation, being engulfed in this delicious heat. He regarded the stormy blues with all the devotion in his heart " _Victor_ … you're always so bossy…..alright as you wish, my dear coach." Victor moaned at the endearment and it made Yuri happy. He had dreamed of being one with him. "Victor" he whispered in his ear as he slowly started to move his hips. "I'm yours…. _yours_ …..always" He vowed. Stroking his cheek, eyes boring into the blue ones "…and you're…..mine." As he thrust back in, he heard a sharp intake of breath as he brushed the spot, blue orbs snapping shut. Lifting himself a little on his arm he angled himself to hit that spot again and again as he increased the rhythm and he slicked the other hand and began pumping Victor's length in pace with the thrusts.

Victor was biting his lips hiding his face behind his arm to stop the embarrassing sounds from escaping him as he lost control of his body. He was spasming and writhing, trying to meet every thrust. His body was screaming for more, his hand almost tearing the sheets as he clenched them. The thrusts became faster and one hard thrust had a strong wave of bliss pass over him. He bit his arm almost drawing blood. He was so near his peak.

Yuri slowed down to snatch that arm out of his view. Lacing both of his fingers with his lover, he gently held his arms. "Victor…. Don't hold yourself back." He kissed him deeply. "Let me hear you… I'm begging you. Please, let me hear you…you drive me crazy…" Leaning on their linked hands he increased the rhythm and Victor screamed as a wave of ecstasy passed over him, his orgasm washing everything out of his mind. As the tight heat closed around him, Yuri felt himself lose it and he released, buried deep inside his lover. When he emerged out of the bliss, he removed himself from his lover and rested on their linked arms and legs, looking at Victor. Eyes half lidded, hair spread around him on the mattress, lips swollen from kissing and looking perfectly sated. Could he be even more beautiful?

Victor felt Yuri pick himself up and move away. He wanted to protest at losing the comfortable heat but a kiss was placed on his knuckles and Yuri whispered, "I'll be back in a minute."

By the time Yuri returned Victor's breathing had evened out and he saw him holding a bowl and a wash cloth. Sitting on the bed he cleaned the remains of their love making off him. "That's a good idea for once." He was completely exhausted, the comment making Yuri smile in the process.

Once Yuri was done he put the things aside draping them both with the mattress. Victor placed his head on his thigh using him as a pillow. "So, was I good enough for the great Victor Nikiforov?" he was grinning.

"More than good, Yuri." He saw the brown orbs light up. "I'm still amazed though, how can you be so skilled if it was your first time?" He saw a look of utter horror passing on Yuri. "What?" he was intrigued.

"Apparently we have a couple of closet perverts in our family. Don't ask me how, I don't want to recall what I went through. It was probably Yuko-chan who told them, she knew of my love for you. She has been with me since I was very little, she is my only childhood friend. She was only trying to help me." He was pinching his nose, blushing madly. "They took it upon themselves to educate me. It was tormenting."

"Who?" this interested him.

"Minako-sensei and Mari neechan. Don't let them get their hands on you. They will pester you to death." He was embarrassed even to think about it. "They thought, I needed to be educated thoroughly as they thought I'll be the one….." he left the sentence unfinished going red again.

"Hmmm… maybe next time…" Victor laughed, closing his eyes.

They really were meant to save each other. Yuri needed to be saved form his insecurities and Victor from his loneliness. Nothing else mattered.

 **Please don't forget to leave a review. It's my first time writing a lemon so feedback is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
